Our Trip to Paris and Through Time!
by SOPROL
Summary: title says it all! It's my cousins and my trip to Paris and the Opera house where a certain phantom shows up and we're wizzed into the past! E&C! Please R&R! Sorry for not updating in six months! Enjoy the newest chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Trip to Paris and Through Time!**

**Written by SOPROL **

**Dedicated chapter to my cousins who agreed to let me use their names in this little story about us. As well as my sister for being so inspiring!  
**

**Rating: T just in case if language gets super bad**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Uber bored right now so I'm starting this little-ish phan phic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Phantom of the Opera but Erik should be showing up in the mail any day now…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Renée's POV

I stared at the birthday card I had in my hands from my uncle. He lived in Germany and since this WAS my 18th birthday, he wanted me to come with my cousins for the summer. The card detailed that I would get to explore Paris, him knowing that I spoke perfect French (A.N. yes I speak and understand French, have for a LONG time), I would get to explore it with my cousins without him showing around. That was even cooler.

With all my 5 feet in height, I wasn't the most obvious 18-year-old, but it wasn't my fault. I'm still blaming everything on my tiny grandmas who gave me EVERYTHING that makes me, me. I look more like my grandmas than my parents and that was a great thing at times. My waist length brown with gold streaks hair had thickness that my grandmas were famed for in my family, yet both my parents had extremely thin hair. My eyes were definitely my best attribute, deep chocolate brown, closer to black then anything, made my eyes look extremely flirtatious.

I sat down at my computer and quickly logged onto instant messenger. I found my two cousins who would be coming with me on and I opened a conversation window so all three could talk to each other at the same time. This is how the conversation went.

Black-eyes18: GUESS WHAT?!?!?!

Punkmusicrox12: WHAT!!!!

Black-eyes18: I'm going to Paris this summer and my uncle said you guys can come with me…for FREE!

Snowboardinglover169: SWEETNESS!

Punkmusicrox12: YAY I finally get to get out of this province!

Snowboardinglover169: YOU HAVE NEVER GONE OUT OF THIS PROVINCE?!?!?!?!

Black-eyes18: Jess, turn your CAPS LOCK off

Snowboardinglover169: sorry, Renée.

Punkmusicrox12: sooo….when do we leave?

Black-eyes18: We get to leave as soon as this term of school ends so on the 30th of June. And Ash and Jess, I think it would be best if we stayed over at my house the night before so we can discuss some things and hopefully I can get you guys to know some basic French.

Punkmusicrox12: I agree, but Renée, you'll need to help me pack. I've never flown anywhere before and I don't know what to bring.

Black-eyes18: That's alright, I can't wait to see the Opera House in Paris.

Punkmusicrox12: We're going to THE Opera House?!?!?! As in the one where Phantom of the Opera is based?!?!?!

Black-eyes18: yeah, anyways I got to go. Homework must get done so I can get into university.

Snowboardinglover169: Renée, you are the one person who is guaranteed into a university, but talk to you later.

Punkmusicrox12: see ya later guys

Black-eyes18: ciao.

I closed the conversation and logged off. _I need to start preparing for this trip, let's see_, I thought,_ I need time off of work, plane tickets and plans made up so I can see everything._

(end of Renée's POV)  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the 29th of June came, Renée left early in the morning to Ash's (A.N. Ashleigh, but we mostly call her Ash) house to help her pack. The three teens were super excited to go on this trip to get away from everything. They all had just finished high school and beginning in September, they were all off to university. After hours of packing, both Ash and Renée were off to pick up Jess. Jess was standing in front of her house with her baggage all ready and a bag of chips in hand for the night. Grinning form ear to ear, the trio piled all of Jess's stuff into the car and they headed towards Renée's house. That night, Renée taught the other two basic French, and then they watched the Phantom of the Opera, Renée softly singing along to all the words and songs. It was their basic girl's night for the three cousins. They fell asleep dreaming of the music of Paris.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later

The trio was exploring the Opera house of Paris on a Private tour that their uncle had set up. They came to the stage where the view was absolutely stunning. The tour guide allowed them a little fun while they were at the stage. He suggested a small talent show; they would each do one solo part, and then the trio would do one song together. Ash went first doing stand comedy. Renée's sides were about to burst by laughing so much. Jess and the tour guide weren't doing as well either, considering that they were rolling in the aisle. Jess's turn was a song played perfectly on the piano in the orchestra pit. The sweet, simple melody soared into the air and covered the entire room. Renée sang an Italian song which showed off her strong soprano voice. The three of them looked at each other, as if reading each other's minds about what they were about to perform. Together, they decided to sing Think of Me, all in different keys, Jess was the alto singing the lowest, Ash was singing a mezzo soprano, while Renée was soaring up in the stratosphere with her soprano voice. Blending their voices perfectly, a sound link no other rang through the theater. Linking their hands for the last notes, they sang the final note strongly and proudly. After that, the lights went completely black and darkness filled the auditorium. When the tour guide got the lights on again, the trio were no where to be seen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what did you guys think?**

**Please tell me by reviewing. This is my very first phan phic so if you can give me some advice I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Erik will be coming in next chapter. DON'T WORRY! I WILL NEVER WRITE A STORY THAT DID NOT INCLUDE HIM!**

**Till next chapter,**

**SOPROL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in two months but I have a super excuse why. The reason is that my computer completely crashed and I'm finally getting it fixed this weekend!!! YAY! Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

**It's dedicated to my friends Katherine and Kathryn, for being two of the greatest friends a girl could ever want. Also to my three reviewers, Ringaroundtherose, LUVaphantomstory, and Dudett angel, just because they reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I can't tell you what I own of the Phantom of the Opera, because I own nothing.**

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

The three cousins fell…into something very wet. Renée looked around in the darkness, allowing her eyes to adjust into their favorite lighting…darkness. All she could see was that they were in a lake, and in a cavern of some sort. Ash and Jessie looked around, hoping to see something but nothing showed in their vision. Renée gently grasped both of their hands and started to slowly lead them to the shore. Once up on it, the three looked at each other, each dripping wet from head to toe.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!" Jessie asked.

"Well let's see, we just fell down into a lake in some sort of cavern. We were singing Think of Me in the Paris Opera House together and all I remember is that we were singing the last note when we fell into the lake. Does that answer your question?" Renée answered/asked.

"Uh…no" Jessie answered.

That was when somebody grabbed Renée's shoulder roughly. Whipping her head around, she was faced with a very familiar mask…too familiar.

"Uh guys, I think I know where we are." Renée stated, not taking her eyes off of Erik.

"Yeah? Where?" Ash exclaimed.

"We're in the lair of THE phantom." She didn't need to say anymore. Ash and Jessie gasped and had their eyes like deers in headlights.

Erik quickly grabbed their wrists, letting go of Renée's since she knew exactly who he was and she could obviously see him as clearly in darkness as in light. He did, however, motion her to walk where he could see her. Renée knew it was no use to run once Erik captured you. If you did, you just found yourself at the end of his lasso, one end Renée did not want to find herself on.

Renée walked beside Erik as he led them down the labyrinth of underground tunnels, leading them slowly his house. The trio had remained quiet, mostly because Ash and Jessie thought it was Renée who was leading them somewhere, and they couldn't see in the dark at all.

The group arrived at Erik's house-for lack of a better word- and was immersed with candle light. Jessie and Ash, now realizing who exactly held their wrists, started to have an incredibly scared look on both of their faces. Renée just stared at Erik, her black eyes bearing down Erik as he stared in to them. He quickly looked away. Steering Jessie and Ash to chairs, Erik made sure that their wrists were tied securely to the chair. Erik just glared back at Renée, as if to assure himself that she wouldn't run away.

"I want to know what you are doing in my caves and I want to know now." Erik demanded.

"Good question, next." Renée replied still glaring at Erik.

"You mean you don't know?" Erik asked. The trio shook their heads. How were they supposed to know if they only just got here from the future? Erik sighed and suddenly got the extremely tiered look. Renée just then got an evil glint in her eyes and her cousins started to get very scared.

"Were your plans to take Christine into your house tonight after the performance?" Renée knew she hit the right nerve. It made perfect sense to her because she read the book; it just confused her cousins more. They only saw the movie, but Renée had watched the movie, read the book, AND saw the play. Also, Renée knew how to play the piano pieces of the entire play if she had the music in front of her.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Erik was learning to fear Renée when she got a strange look in her eyes.

"Oh, I read the entire book of your life, with great detail on this part of it." Renée started to grin mercilessly.

"Well, can you give me some hints on what you can do to help me? I'm as nervous as someone being hunted from the police." Erik sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. It seemed that it was disconcerning for Ash and Jessie to see a man who just bound them in ropes to be brounght to his knees by Renée's phan knowledge. They didn't really care how much Renée knew about this one story, mostly because they never knew exactly how much she knew.

"Sure, we'll help you...on a couple of conditions." Renée was being smart about the situation. "I can help you if you allow us to stay here, in return we won't stare at you stalking Christine, two, you have to have a very strict shopping list for groceries because we can cook for you and Christine if you wish and make it look like it came from an expensive restaurant. Three, you will never touch us with either a torture weapon nor a rope nor a sword nor your hands, and we won't mess up your organ. The rest I will tell you later."

"Fine. Just make sure you write down the list clearly so everyone can tell what's on it. Now, how can I make sure that Christine will fall in love with me?" Erik was now pleading to Renée, who was just grinning evilly.

"Well..."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

**Yeah, sorry for the shortness, computer is getting fixed in two days so I'll add another chapter ASAP. PLEASE review! They make me feel like somebody actually likes my story. Also I add the reviewers to my dedication list for the next chapter. **

**Until next chapter,**

**SOPROL**

**PS. Ask me any questions if you have any questions. I'll answer them as much as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all,**

**Here's another chapter just for y'all who review. They fill me with hope that somebody actually likes my story. **

**Guys, review please, I dedicate my next chapter to y'all and I respond to you guys if you have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything (stuffs Erik in closet) see? Nothing!**

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

"First things first, we need 19th century clothes. If we are to help you we have to be blending in with everyone else, not in our 21st century clothing." Renée said in French. "Then we have to change your house a bit. It just seems dark."

"How is this going to get me Christine's heart?" Erik shot a glare at Renée, who still had that weird look in her eyes.

"I won't tell you because then it will just ruin the surprise and because I don't want to." Renée started to glance around the room. "So do I have to wear a dress?" Erik looked shocked. He had never heard of a woman complain about wearing a dress.

"If you want to blend in" Erik said still speaking French.

"Fine but we need to untie my cousins first and give them some sort of explanation. They don't know a bit of French except what I taught them and that's not too much." Renée responded. Leaning down to untie Ash's wrist, Renée made quick work with the knots. Moving over to Ash's other wrist, Renée saw that Erik had already undid Jess's wrists. Undoing the final knot on Ash's rope, Renée straightened her spine so she was her full five feet and then gave a sort of scrambled explanation to her cousins. Erik disappeared in to Christine's room and brought back three dresses of different colors; one blue, one black and one light pink. Renée looked up and screamed, "DIBS THE PINK ONE!!!!"

Ash and Jess grimaced at each other. They knew that Renée got super excited with the color pink. They, on the other hand, hated that color. They found it too out there and attention grabbing. Ash reached out to grab the black one as Jess grabbed the blue one. Going into Christine's room, the trio pulled of their 21st century clothes and started to pull on the dresses.

"I'm NOT going without my spandex on." Renée crossed her arms over her chest. She had the dress on and everyone should be thankful they got that much out of her but without her spandex would be like asking a person to stop breathing. Ash and Jess just rolled their eyes and allowed her to wear them. It wasn't worth arguing in their eyes.

Allowing themselves out of the room, they saw Erik getting his cloak on. Renée began braiding her hair back in one long braid, and then put a brown elastic on the end. Ash and Jess began to remove any eyeliner they had on. Make-overs finished, the trio looked like the most eligible bachelorettes in Paris. Leading them out of the cellar, Erik showed them the market place near the Opera Populaire. Watching them with a curious eye, Erik saw them purchase roses, his favorite, the blood red variety, candles, and food. All sorts of fruit and vegetables, and a chicken were bought and brought to Erik to hold. The trio then walked through a couple of stalls and bought all sorts of jewelry, from necklaces to earrings, to hair clips and bracelets. Some of it, they bought it for themselves, the rest, Erik couldn't figure out who. It was a mystery of what they were buying for as they glided gracefully through the stalls, Erik following closely behind. Once the cousins were satisfied of what they had bought, Erik led them back to the entrance to his empire, aka the Rue Scribe entrance. The few minutes walk went unnoticed by the trio following Erik, who were chatting so quickly that it was difficult for him to keep track of where it was going.

Once back at Erik's house, Renée shoved Erik into him music room to compose, saying something about they would like some music while they worked. The real reason was so Erik couldn't see the finished product before he showed it to Christine. Ash and Jess were already arranging the flowers in vases, lighting some candles, not all to save some, and cleaning everything possible. Renée was in the kitchen preparing a full five course meal, including a light salad for appetizers, sticks with cooked vegetables and pieces of chicken on it. For the main course, she prepared chicken breasts with light spices and marinated in fruit juice. The last two dishes, Renée decided that they were going to be fresh fruit salad with a lemony seasoning, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Make sure you hind that Christine doll somewhere." Renée called out from the kitchen.

"You know where it is?" Jess called back.

"Ask Erik. He'll know. Say that I said that it needs to be hidden to not wreck the atmosphere tonight." Renée walked out of the kitchen. Jess blanched immediately.

"Will he try to kill me if I ask?" Jess stammered.

"Fine then, I'll do it." Renée walked calmly to the music door and opened it only enough to grant herself room to enter. Creeping to the organ, she scanned the music and found where Erik was. Suddenly, he hit the wrong cord.

"B flat." Renée whispered in his ear.

Erik jumped, screaming, "BLOODY HELL!"

"Just want to know where the Christine doll in a wedding dress is." Renée put subtly.

"And you needed to scare me?" Erik demanded.

"No, it seemed more fun though to do it." She shrugged.

"It's in that room across the hall from the torture chamber, you DO know where that is, right?"

"No problem, and thanks." Renée skipped out of the room, thoroughly pleased with herself.

Renée moved the doll into the closet where Erik kept all his cloaks and made sure it was well covered in the back corner. Looking at her watch, she realized that the performance was going to start soon. Erik walked out of his music room, all ready for a night of romance. Ash and Jess had finished putting the final touches on the dining room. The little group walked up one of the passages to Erik's private box. Sitting down, the trio watched in amazement, the opera. Christine was amazing; dancing could have been better but all together, not bad. The trio ran back to the house to get everything ready for the two love birds. It was going to be a long night.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

**Well y'all that all for now. Hope you've enjoyed this episode.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**GigglingGoth: Thanks for the review, I know he would react in a much more aggressive way was more fun.**

**Ringaroundtherose: SOPROL stands for Soul Of Power Rocks Out Loud. It's my friend's book and I love it. Thanks for the review.**

**LUVaphantomstory: thanks for the review**

**Dudett angel: The Raoul bashing will really start next chapter. I have a plan to write each night till it's up.**

**Anyways, till the next chapter,**

**SOPROL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all,**

**I would have had this on sooner if I didn't write in my binder and that binder just so happens to be at my school. Moral of this story…either bring home the binder or pages that I wrote on or just to write at home. **

**Piece of advice for all the girls out of there looking for boyfriends…make sure that you go out with somebody whose parents don't get mad if you break up. That happened to me and my boyfriend's mom came and talked with me during work. It was HORRIBLE!!!**

**Dedicate this chapter to my three reviewers, Dudett Angel, AngeloftheOpera and LUVaPhantomstory. They brightened my boring week at school with their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: If I WAS one to own the Phantom of the Opera… I wouldn't let anybody write fanfictions on it for fear of what they might think, but considering that I'm writing one so said fanfictions just proves that I own nothing.**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Erik watched Christine get greeted by that…that….that FOP!!!! How could she even be attracted in the slightest bit to him, with his straightened hair with WAY TOO MUCH hairspray and his addiction to cherry lipstick._ WAIT A MINUTE…Christine hardly uses any makeup…why is there a lot more cosmetics on the dressing table then usual._ Little did he know, he wasn't the only one who was great at sneaking around the opera house…

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The cousins had lit all the other candles and were ready for Erik and his "crush".

"Wait…doesn't Raoul want to take Christine out for dinner after the performance?" Ash asked.

"Obviously you haven't read the book. He does, but I've made sure that he's way too distracted to even ask the question. He can't take her out for dinner if he can't ask the question." Renée answered.

"What did you do, Renée?" Jess asked, looking quite fearful at the moment.

"Nothing that our "lovable" Raoul can't have a heart attack over." Laughing almost evilly, Renée went back in to the kitchen, and took everything that she had made and placed it on plates that were shining after a REALLY long scrub in hot water and soap. After everything was done, Christine WAS going out to a restaurant, only in Erik's, who she believes is her "Angel of music", house.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Back in the dressing room…

"Oh, Mademoiselle, where is your scarf?" Raoul asked coming into the room. Erik, still hidden behind the mirror, went pale, if that's even more possible, with fury.

"Monsieur?" Christine asked.

"I was only nine when you dropped it into the sea and I ran and retrieved it." Raoul answered.

"Oh, so it is you, Raoul!" Christine draped her arms around Raoul. Erik winced.

"You have to let me take you out to supper, Christine. You are simply way too thin. Are you anorexic? Or are you bulimic? I tried both but sadly they didn't work out to great." Raoul sulked for a thousandth of a second at the "sad" memory, the fact that he almost died. (AN. Too bad he didn't. oh well, now he gets to be ridiculed by all the fop haters) "GASP… that colour of eye shadow is definitely not right for you. AND THAT LIPSTICK is only a good shade for me." And with this small outburst/ close to heart attack, Raoul picked up the cherry lipstick, and smeared it all over his lips. Erik was about to vomit…or die of laughing. "We'll have to buy you a different shade. Unfortunately, the makeup stores are closed right now so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll go find the perfect shade…even if it takes all day." And with that, Raoul strolled out of the dressing room, obviously forgetting that he had just asked Christine out to dinner. Erik thought that this was his chance.

After getting into her nightgown, Christine was just strolling to the vanity once more to check if she had done everything she needed to do in order to go to bed, when suddenly she heard the familiar voice of her teacher calling out to her. Looking all of a sudden, very happy, she walked over to the center of the dressing room.

"Christine, do you want to meet me? I mean in person." Erik threw down the flash cards Renée gave him.

"Angel, is it really you? OF COURSE I want to meet you." Christine said.

"Look at your face in the mirror. I'm there inside." Erik sang. Pushing the button that moves the mirror, Erik watched Christine walk slowly as in a trance toward him. Taking her hand, he led her down to his house, again for lack of a better word, and took her inside. The aroma of freshly cooked chicken smelled amazing. And even better, no sign of the mysterious girls he had only met that day. Erik brought Christine to the table where the first appetizer was already there; the light salad. It wasn't huge as appetizers tended not to be but since Erik didn't know anything about what the meal contained, he could only plead that this wasn't the main course. There were lit candles in the center of the table which produced a relaxed ambiance. _How did three girls from the future know how to romance, 19th century style? _Erik thought to himself while watching Christine take the first bit of the salad. She was gorgeous in this lighting. Erik managed to slip a few mouthfuls of salad in before he realized he had eaten the entire plate. The salad had a bit of a tang to it from spices he couldn't name. Christine picked up the conversation as Erik listened intently. Then Ash and Jess came out of the kitchen holding the next course; vegetables on sticks with pieces of chicken stuck randomly on. Erik saw that Ash came to him with a note in her hand, cleverly hidden half underneath the plate. In the mixture of lifting and placing the new dish in front of them, Erik noticed that they had perfect coordination skills. _I'll ask how they got this skill when Christine is gone back to her dorm._

Returning to the kitchen, Ash and Jess immediately spilled what they had overheard. Renée thought that this topic of what Christine learned from Madame Giry was a relatively comfortable topic considering the two of them both have a friendly relationship with her. Renée's only frightening moment of that night would be if Christine and Erik ran out of topics to talk about.

Erik opened the note on his lap and read quickly. It was relatively short.

_Erik,_

_Here are some tips._

_1)DO NOT keep Christine overnight. It'll only cause grief and a grudge in your relationship._

_2)DO NOT offer to show her the doll made of her in that wedding dress. Even if you DO find it. (I hid it)_

_3)There is a necklace coming with the final dessert. Ask her if she would wear it to show your care towards her. DO NOT MENTION that you love her, in ANY way._

_That's all for now. We'll talk to you later._

_ Renée_

_Ash _

_ Jess _

Erik lifted his head quickly after reading the note. Finishing of his final appetizer, he talked to Christine about her ballet lessons and her amazing debut as a leading lady. The rest of the dinner came and went. Conversation stayed at the comfortable level and as promised, Ash slipped Erik the necklace into his hand without Christine seeing. Leading her back to her dressing room, Erik put his arm around her waist in a gentle yet protective motion. Erik gave Christine the necklace which had a pendant of silver to accent her neck, and she gladly accepted to wear it as a symbol of his care. Closing the mirror with one final wave to Christine, Erik returned to his house in a thoroughly better mood.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!**

**AngeloftheOpera: see? Ok not a lot of Raoul bashing but still it revealed his EXTREME foppish side. Thanks for the review!**

**Dudett Angel: Is this soon? Only 2 weeks later? Ok I did write this at school then went on spring break, with the entire story left at school! Thanks for the review!**

**LUVaPhantomstory: I did make this a bit longer but I still wanted to resist my bad habit of rambling while writing. I'll try to make the next one even longer. Thanks for the review!**

**Well, until next time, **

**SOPROL**

**PS. please review. It makes me happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all,**

**Don't kill me because I haven't updated in a long time. Therefore, you can put those pitch forks down and step away from the torches. I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been performing pretty much for the last month in my choir and my solo singing careers!**

**Dedicate this chapter to my two reviewers, Dudett Angel, LUVaPhantomstory and AngeloftheOpera. If it weren't for them, this chapter would only be a page long, but they made it to four pages long. **

**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!! STOP TRYING TO TORTURE ME!!!! **

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Erik opened the door to his house, and saw all three girls, waiting…for something. They were all trying to contain laughter.

"Alright, what is so funny?" he bellowed at them which only made them laugh even more!

"Nothing." Ash responded breathlessly.

"Nothing my butt, what are you three laughing at?!?!" Erik bellowed and by someway made the girls to laugh even more.

"Seriously, nothing." Jess responded between laugh attacks.

"Yeah, right. Renée, why are you three laughing so hard?" Erik said, turning to the only cousin still on furniture.

"Just the fact that there is a sincere smile on your face when you aren't staring at Christine, nor any figurine of her. Also I'm sure it just slipped your mind but we now need to make a plan to keep Christine away from the fop of this oh so wonderful love story, for he's taking her to find makeup tomorrow morning. We now have," Renée glances at her wrist, which is where her tiny silver watch is situated on a thin silver chain. "eight hours to get Christine away from going on that date. Any ideas?"

"Well, what do we know about the fop?" Jess asked.

"He has a strange obsession of makeup. He "loves" Christine, and he wears too much hair spray." Erik muttered under his breath.

"Perfect." Renée said maliciously.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Eight o'clock in the morning the next day…

Christine stood in her dressing room, waiting for her voice lesson with her teacher. She was wearing a petit white floor length dress that showed of her body in all the right places with the small necklace she received last night from Erik.

"So, ready for your lesson Christine." The voice of her teacher filled the room.

"Yes, angel." she sang back. Erik started a simple tune for a warm up as Christine followed with her voice. The love melody that the duo were singing in Latin was easy, for a professional like Erik, but enough of a challenge for those who aren't nearly as good, like Christine. Slowly, the song ended.

"That was well enough, Christine, but you forgot to open your throat to allow those high notes soar. Don't apologize, just do it in the next song." Erik said kindly, and so begun their daily lesson.

MEANWHILE…

"Hairspray?" Renée asked to Ash and Jess. The trio were sitting in Erik's living room with numerous random items around them which included a full canister of hairspray, the backup canister, matches and a couple of black tanktops.

"Check." They both replied.

"Torch?"

"Check."

"Camouflage?"

"If you count black spandex shorts and tank tops as camouflage enough to sneak around an old theater packed with people practicing and preparing for tonight, then check." Jess answered.

"Yes I do." Renée replied.

"Then check." Ash answered.

"Matches?" Renée resumed asking to make sure they had absolutely everything.

"Check."

"Anything else we need?" Renée looked up from the list she made the night before. Ash and Jess just rolled their eyes.

"No, we have everything." Jess said.

"You worry too much." Ash added.

"Do not." Renée said.

"Do too." Ash and Jess replied.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"  
"SO NOT"  
"SO DO!" And so the fight began. This went on for another fifteen minutes before Renée realized that if they were to destroy this date Christine had with the fop aka Raoul. Leaving as silently as they could, they followed the path Erik showed them the day before to get to the hallways of the opera house. If everything went according to the plan Renée concocted up, they were going to hide on the planks hanging between the two walls that lead to Christine's dressing room, waiting for a certain fop to come walking past.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The fop, oh wait, he does deserve a name, wait what am I talking about (authoress slaps wrist), who will either be referred by the fop or his actual name, unfortunately, Raoul, was walking down the very hall way to Christine's dressing room. Whistling a tiny, off key, horrible sounding tune, he made his way ever so slowly under the planks.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The trio managed to get into position just before the fop, aka Raoul, walked down the hallway. Renée pulled out the hairspray and the matches. They already had their black camouflage to camouflage into the shadows (a little advice Erik gave them). Jess held up the torch while Ash lit one of the matches and stated to let the torch try to catch the flame. Renée positioned herself so she was hanging upside down with her legs holding her up with the hairspray ready to fire. Jess passed Renée the lit torch while Ash held onto Renée's legs to not let her fall of the beam. The fop walked slowly underneath the waiting trio. Renée began to spray the hairspray in the direction of the fop's hair with the flame of the torch right in the way. This caused a giant flame searing the fop's hair with every second that passed.

Best part of all, Raoul didn't notice a thing. Not the sent of burning hair, nor the heat of the flames destroying his locks of hair, nor the crackling of hair being burned. He was too into his off pitch tune.

The trio made their way back to Erik's house holding back laughter from the screech that could have been heard about a minute after the girls left the scene. Not so strangely, it sounded like a five-year-old girl was screaming for her doll back.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Erik only heard the scream of the fop and he smiled behind the one way glass. If that was one way to keep Raoul and Christine away from each other, than it was obviously working, and he knew it was. Christine, however, was more inclined to look out side to figure out what was going on.

"Wait, Christine. We aren't finished our lesson." Erik said calmly. Christine paused an inch from the door. Turning slowly, Christine went back to her vanity.

"What would you like me to do, Angel? That screaming will only distract us." Christine asked simply, her voice eager with curiosity to see what the matter was wrong.

"We'll ignore it for now, my dear, because sooner or later, Madame Giry will come and silence the ignorant fool of those who enjoy sleeping in late." And as Erik said this, the screaming stopped instantly and Erik could hear Madame Giry's cries of insubordination to the "poor" fool. "See?"

"Oh, yes."

"Let's continue our lesson, shall we?" And the final notes of the lesson rang through the opera house, loud and pleasant.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

MEANWHILE…

"There's only one more problem in this little opera house." Renée said to Ash and Jess as the trio sat in Erik's living room once more and had let out all their laughter.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Madame Screech-A-lot." Renée said simply.

"Oh, you mean, Madame Toad." Jess said.

"Or do you mean Carlotta?" Ash asked.

"They're all one and the same. Now, we still haven't gotten into the part of the story where she does the infamous co-ak, but I suggest that we come up with other pranks to play on every one." Renée said.

"Doesn't Buquet get killed in that part?" Jess asked.

"Yes, he does, but I think we can create something to get his attention attracted more to his work then searching for the opera ghost." Renée stated.

"Are you suggesting that we write a note to him, forewarning him of this event?" Ash asked.

"Naw, I say we write a note to him saying that if he tries to search for the opera ghost again that his future will be very miserable indeed." Renée said

"SO we're going to take the rum?" Jess asked.

"Oh yes." Renée replied.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQS

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!**

**AngeloftheOpera:**** I'm going to be playing a lot of pranks on the crew of POTO, but none to Erik, maybe one or two to Christine, and At LEAST one every chapter to Raoul. If you have any pranks you would like to pull on him, review and I'll put them in the next few chapters! Thanks for the review!**

**Dudett Angel:**** Sorry I took so long updating, my computer got messed up then I had to concentrate on my competition in singing, which I did pretty well in, then my room was messy so I had my internet taken away. Only recently gotten it back (like half an hour ago) SO thanks a bunch for the reviews!!!**

**LUVaPhantomstory:**** Hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the reiview!**

**Well, until next time. Which will definitely be soon.**

**SOPROL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all,**

**Don't have anything to say, for once, except that I had fun on this chapter because I'm starting o think that torturing Erik isn't so bad, for once.**

**Dedicate this chapter to ****my sole reviewer Selena Rosedark, who aided with the pranks to be played in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own the Phantom of the Opera, oh who am I kidding, I don't. (goes off to a corner and starts to bawl my eyes) **

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Erik was befuddled. He couldn't figure out why, again, the three girls who seem too nice to be true, were laughing so maniacally. He had just come back from spending an entire day watching Christine dance, send notes to the managers, watch said managers freak out over his latest demands, and watched Christine some more.

"What are you three laughing at now?!" He asked tiredly.

"Something." Jess answered between laughs.

"Which would be what?" Erik asked again.

"Something." Ash answered, choking herself laughing.

"Renée, since you are the only one who seems able to answer my questions, why are you three laughing?" Erik asked sternly.

"I don't think you want to nor need to know." Renée answered, being almost to tears with laughter.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you really don't."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Oh, no, you really don't."

"Do I need to toss you in the torture chamber?" Renée immediately stopped laughing as well as her cousins.

"No, you don't need to, but if you value your sanity, I suggest you never threaten us with that again." Renée said quietly.

"We really don't like being threatened." Ash murmured.

"We take it quite offensively." Jess added equally quiet. Erik started to back out slowly, with a hint of fear in his eyes. When he left the room, the three girls broke out in laughter, only to be accompanied by Erik banging on the organ in the other room.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"So, what did Raoul do to get his hair back so quickly?" Renée asked her cousins as they were on the planks, spying again on the stage. All three of them had noticed that Raoul should have had no hair what so ever on his head.

"Must be a wig…a very soon to be coloured wig, if I'm right?" Jess commented.

"You are…but what colour shall we dye it?" Renée asked.

"I say that purple would be a great colour for this time of year." Ash said.

"Purple it shall be." Renée announced, and then went back to spying on everyone on stage.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

SIX HOURS LATER…

"Uh, Raoul? What did you do to your hair?" Firmin asked Raoul who decided to talk to the managers about the upcoming play.

"I had a hair cut that went horribly wrong." Raoul answered.

"And they decided to cover it up with purple hair dye?" Andre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?! I told them to only take a bit off the top!" Raoul cried, searching his pockets for his compact mirror (A.N. He gets one, I don't care if they weren't part of the era!). Finding it in his knee pocket specifically meant for his compact, Raoul opened it only to find he did in fact have purple hair, well at least his WIG had purple hair when it was a sunshine blond that morning. He SCREAMED. The scream could be heard from where the three cousins, who were stifling laughter, were hiding on the planks out side of the managers' office.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Carlotta and Buquet now." Renée stated.

"Well, we know where he hid his rum stash last night when we snuck around the theatre." Ash said, rolling her eyes.

"But where will we put it after we take it?" Jess added.

"I think we will put it in the torture chamber, that way it's easily accessible to us and Buquet will be discouraged to try and get it back." Renée said.

"Where's the note that we wrote up last night?" Ash asked.

"I have it attached to my bra strap. It's being held between my back and the elastic band that goes around my entire body rather snugly." Jess said.

"We'll leave that note when we take the rum. What are we going to do about Carlotta though?" Renée asked.

"We could buzz cut her poodles." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Perfect. Jess, lead on to Buquet's rum hiding place. We'll deal with him first." Renée said as the trio crossed the beams silently with ease. An half an hour of sneaking around the planks later, they reached a storage cupboard. Renée wrapped her legs around the planks above the cupboard and swung down so she would hang upside down. Ash held onto the legs of Renée so she wouldn't fall. Twisting the handle of the cupboard, Renée found with no surprise that it was locked. Reaching up to her hair, Renée took out one of the bobby pins that kept her unruly bangs out of her face. Shoving it into the lock, Renée twisted the pin until she heard the familiar click indicating that the lock was now unlocked. Putting the pin in between of her teeth, Renée opened the cupboard and pulled out bottle after bottle of rum, handing each bottle with care to Jess who had the packs they brought with them to carry the bottles back. It took a little bit more than ten minutes to get the packs filled and the cupboard empty.

"Gimme the note." Renée said between clenched teeth holding desperately her bobby pin. Jess reached under her shirt at her back and pulled out a folded note signed the opera spirits. They clearly couldn't use ghosts because Erik already had that title. Renée put it with clear precision right in the center of the cupboard and closed the door. Taking the bobby pin out of her mouth once more, Renée locked the now empty cupboard. Reaching up, Renée swung her arms around the beam and with sheer upper body strength, lifted her body right side up on top of the beam. Sweating, Renée took one of the bags that contained the rum and hoisted it on to her back.

"Let's go." Renée said, breathing heavily. The trio made their way back to the lair a little bit slower than usual as to not attract attention.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQS

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!**

**Selenia Rosedark**** Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review and PMs that you sent me! And I wanted to make Renée as likeable as possible without making her a mary sue. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Well, until next time. **

**SOPROL **


	7. Chapter 7 Erik goes insane!

**Hey y'all,**

**Sorry for the lack of an update lately but I wrote this chapter entirely on my calculator after my math final and I was waiting for every one else to finish.**** Oh and then I was sooooo busy with work and everything that's been going on in my life. Hope you enjoy!**

**Dedicate this chapter to Fopkiller13 (lil bro), Selenia Rosedark, and Mezzo Princess, for without them, this story wouldn't be hilarious to read! **

**Disclaimer: Considering the fact that I wasn't even alive in 1910, when the Phantom of the Opera was first released to the public by Gaston Leroux, who is not my ancestor (I checked), just proves that I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. **

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Erik had had it! These three girls, who had taken over his lair for the past week, were getting on his nerves yet again. It's like always, he comes to his house, and finds them laughing hard on the floor of his living room for no apparent reason. Quietly, Erik grabbed his Punjab lasso, and with a deep breath, entered the living room. The girls immediately noticed Erik with his lasso in his hands.

"RUN!!!" Renée screamed as her cousins headed for the kitchen door and she ran directly to Erik, who unfortunately noticed that she was aiming low. Tackling Erik around his knees, Renée flipped him over her head to make him land on the floor on his back. Running out into the hall, Renée headed desperately for the front door. Erik, on the other hand, threw out his lasso as one last desperate attempt…and caught Renée's right ankle in the loop. As she ran away, the loop tightened making her stumble to the floor. Grabbing out to anything in her reach, Renée flailed about making it difficult for Erik to pull in his catch. Suddenly, Renée's wrist made contact with a corner leg of the desk in the hallway. Wrapping her hand around the leg, Renée felt her body lift off the ground as her body was pulled in two different directions. Tilting slowly, the desk loomed over top of Renée's body. Looking up, she realized that if she hung on, her head would be underneath a desk, probably filled with scores of music, but if she let go, Erik would certainly kill her. Tipping slightly more, the desk made Renée's decision for her. Letting go of the leg just as the desk fell the last bit to the floor and curling her body into a ball, Renée evaded being crushed by milliseconds.

Allowing herself to be pulled by her ankle the last few meters to where Erik was tugging, Renée feverishly tried thinking up a plan to get herself out of what ever trap Erik was going to put her in. _Talking, no good._ Renée thought._ Erik was in to mad of a mood to be talked out of tying her up. Distraction, again, no because Erik has the concentration levels of an assassin. What about…no that definitely won't work. _But as Renée was thinking about all this, Erik was tying her up in a thousands knots with his lasso. Renée didn't realize this until Erik was nearly out of the room, when Renée found her hands tied behind her back, attached to her ankles.

Cursing at Erik quite loudly, Renée flexed her shoulders and her elbows until her legs and wrists were in front of her body. Wiggling her hands until the knots were loose enough, Renée slowly slid them, one at a time out of the rope. Making quick work of the knots that tied her ankles together, Renée stood up and looked out in the hallway which she was so ceremoniously dragged out of, she saw that Erik was no where to be seen. As quiet and as quick as a mouse, Renée scuttled out of the lair as her legs could take her.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Walking through the Opera house at night was an easier feat than most people thought it could be, but then again, it's really easy when it's the dead of night, everybody's asleep in their beds, and you're walking on the planks above the floor. Renée certainly got to the meeting place faster than during the day time, when the cousins plotted out escape routes and meeting places when they weren't pranking anyone. Her cousins were naturally already there. Where was there exactly? Well, where would be the last place Erik would look, but the male chorus dressing room?

"We need to get back to the future." Ash stated.

"That we do but can we prank a couple more people?" Renée asked giving her cousins the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but only three more." Jess said. "And we still need to get Christine and Erik to fall madly in love."

"I have a plan that will prank Carlotta, and another for the managers. But I have a plan that will show Erik that all he has to do so that Christine will fall madly and deeply in love with him is to show a bit of personality and compassion." Renée stated.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

**So what did you guys think? I know short, but I will try to write more soon. **

**Well, until next time. **

**SOPROL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody,**

**This chapter is to make up for the last, pathetic, chapter that I put up.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ringaroundtherose and Mezzo Princess, who were the only two who reviewed!**

**This chapter is in honour of my cousin, Private Joel Wiebb, who lost his life in a road side bombing in ****Afghanistan. He was there to help the afghan people and he will be sorely missed by friends and family. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a broke teen girl living in Canada, do you really think that I would be the owner of the master piece, The Phantom of the Opera? **

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

While Erik was left pondering, _where the hell was his prisoner? NO WAY could she undo those knots that quickly._ Renee, Ash and Jess were plotting revenge on a couple of unexpecting people in the opera. As they were plotting in the male chorus dressing room, Raoul was wandering around the Opera, alone, and with a new sunshine blond wig on to hide his baldness. As he passed the male chorus dressing room, where our three pranksters were hiding from Erik, who so coincidently didn't put in any tricks that made his see into the room without being in it, allowed Raoul to pass the door but before he could turn the corner, Renee peeked out and saw his new wig. Groaning, she retreated back into the dressing room and closed and locked the door.

"What did you see?" Ash asked.

"Raoul, and he now has a new wig. AND it's blond. Seems he didn't appreciate us dying his wig purple, or that we burned off his hair with hairspray. Now we have to get back at him for not appreciating a great prank. But how…?" Renee said, her cousins only groaned.

"Remember how this was supposed to be our debutant trip?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, way back in 2006, wait…would be way forward in 2006?" Ash pondered.

"Girls, focus, we need great pranks and we need them now. I know for sure that Buquet is still hunting for his rum. Now how about we go on a poodle dog shaving spree on Carlotta's "angels"? Maybe that will give us some inspiration of what to do with Raoul, the managers who I so badly want to get back for being so stupid, and how to get Christine and Erik together." Renee said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, we know how to get Erik and Christine together, many times over, we just don't know which plan we'll take. Is that what you mean?" Jess asked.

"Duh, oh this entire thing is giving me a headache." Renee said. "Where's that ibuprophen when you need it?!?" (AN ibuprophen is the same as Advil, Motrin, Tylenol, etc. Pain reliever and muscle relaxer!)

As our favourite trio of cousins went to go shave Madamoiselle Carlotta's "Angels" of their wings, aka hair/fur, we'll turn our attention to Erik, who is still searching his house for his missing prisoner.

_Where is she? NO WAY IN HELL COULD SHE UNDO THOSE KNOTS!!! IT TOOK ME AT LEAST TWENTY MINUTES TO TIE THEM AND THEN SHE UNDOS THEM WHILE I LEAVE THE ROOM FOR THREE MINUTES TO GET MY TORTURE KIT AND SHE'S GONE!!! VANISHED OUT OF PLAIN SIGHT!!!I left her in the living room for one minute and the next minute she's gone! Where the hell could she be? And where is Madame Giry?!? I told her to come down here five minutes ago and that it was an emergency! That means's she's supposed to hurry down! I mean, god, how long could it take to get down five stories using the stairs? Three minutes at most. I mean, come on! It's not that difficult to hurry down over a thousand stairs in under five minutes. _By this point, Erik had given up trying to hunt for Renee, and resorted to the useless but effective head slamming against the wall multiple times in a row. (AN I strongly unadvised doing so even in the hardest moments) At such a moment, Madame Giry, our lovely ballet mistress decided to make her grand entrance, in a dressing gown and holding a candlestick. Clearly shocked to see an old, "twenty something" year old woman in her sleeping clothes, Erik stumbled backwards and hit his head on the opposite wall not even four feet apart from the wall her was previously hitting his head against. Unfortunately, this action caused Erik to hit his head so hard that he instantly knocked himself unconscious. Rolling her eyes at the hundred and fifty some pounds of dead weight which got her out of bed at two o'clock in the bloody morning, Madame Giry decided that nothing could be done until Erik woke up, and went to sit in the living room and read a book to pass the time.

While Erik remained in a coma, let's return to our favourite trio of pranksters who, oh so coincidentally, just finished giving Carlotta's poodles a haircut, cutting the poor dogs fur down to nothing, and then vanishing without a trace before Carlotta could screech at them. We join them now from the male chorus dressing room where they are, as usual, laughing their asses off.

"That…was…fricking…hilarious…"Jess said in between laughs. She was being supported by the coat stand by the door, which was closed and locked.

"Oh…man…I …don't…think…anyone…saw…THAT…coming…" Ash wheezed out from lack of oxygen from laughing so hard. She was lying on her back on the floor with tears streaming down her face from the laughter.

"Definitely…not…" Renee was holding the back of a chair while still standing. If the chair's back broke, Renee would be on the floor and probably laughing even harder than before.

"Now…who?" Jess asked, trying to regain her breathe.

"Managers…" Ash breathed, though still laughing really hard.

"Fine…then…Raoul…"Renee giggled. It's surprising that they didn't wake up the entire opera house with their laughter…obviously Erik didn't want to hear of the male chorus's thoughts on females and sound proofed the room.

"Deal." Jess finally could support her self and sat down on another chair. Ash just continued to lie on the floor.

"Now, how shall we drive the managers insane?" Renee asked maniacally.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

ANY IDEAS?!?!?

**REVIEW RESPONSES!!!**

**Mezzo Princess: lol yeah I'm a girl, living in Canada. I'm a classified as a Soprano, but I can go higher than normal Sopranos so I dunno, Hope this chapter's up to your expectations…? Thanks for the review!!! It brightened my very bleak day!**

**Ringaroundtherose: I know, Erik was a bit tortured there, but don't worry, this fic is far from over and I hope you continue to read and review!!! Thanks for your review!!!**

**Review please? You know you want to! **

**Oh and any pranks you want to play on anyone in the opera, just drop me the person's name and what kind of prank you want and what it involves, for example, burning Raoul's hair off with hairspray and a candle.**

**SOPROL**


	9. Chapter 9 Stage one complete!

**Alright peoples, sorry for not updating quicker but my computer was in the shop after it,**** literally, combusted (blew up), while it was in the shop being fixed, I wrote this chapter in my little pink notebook, which I "hid" aka lost for the longest time! Hope you like this chapter as I wrote it in my physics class when I got this really great idea!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, who are Mezzo Princess, fencergirl00, and Selenia Rosedark. Their reviews inspired me to do this extremely long chapter for all of you who don't review, so you have better thank them for reviewing!!!**

**PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Enjoy the next installment of this incredibly random story!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is my little pink notebook which contains this story plot, but unfortunately, it does not contain the Phantom of the Opera.**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

After two more hours of plotting, it being now three in the morning, Renée crept over the catwalk planks above the main stage, making sure that nobody heard or saw her. She wanted revenge on Erik; nobody tied her up and lived to tell the tale with pride. And Renée, being the excellent prankster that she was, knew the one way how to get back at Erik, one musician to another. If she missed a couple of days of sleep, it would be worth it to see Erik completely humiliated. Besides, Renée how to keep herself awake for a LONG time, which includes liberal amounts of sugar and caffeinated tea. Either one made her jittery so both will keep her bouncing around the opera house for a couple of days. Renée crept to a spot she found on her first night, creeping around the theatre, that if she jumped from a plank to another plank four feet away, that plank would lead her to this ledge overlooking the stage, level with the grand chandelier. Sitting carefully on the ledge, Renée breathed as quietly as she could. Closing her eyes, Renée listened for even the slightest movement. Just sitting there made Renée relax her tensed up muscles, but listening made her attentative to every whisper of breath being breathed that bleak morning. A faint thudding came from way below, every second, another thud, then suddenly, KATHUD rang all around her. Looking tentatively down at the stage, Renée saw two men who just dropped a box of red cloth-probably Carlotta's next costume-on the stage, and seemingly on one of the guys' feet.

"Awww man, why the hell did you drop that box on my foot?!?!?!? You know it weighs a hell of a lot!"

"Sorry man, I lost my fingering…"

"You better be sorry, I probably broke my foot. Now, you can bring the rest of the boxes in by yourself."

Renée slid slowly off the ledge and onto the planks. Making her way silently across the catwalks, she slid her eyeliner out of her black spandex pant pocket. Whipping out as well her compact from her knee compartment that only she knew where it was, she sat down on one plank, and took off the cap of the eyeliner. Covering her eyes and eyebrows with the silvery eyeliner, Renée styled her makeup to look like a raccoon. As silently as she could, Renée put back her eyeliner and compact in her pockets. Making her way to the ladder, Renée made sure that the man would see her eyes, which happened to be now covered in silvery white eyeliner, think that the opera ghost didn't want them there and leave to help his friend. That's what Renée hoped would happen…unfortunately, when the man turned around, all Renée saw was…Raoul.

'That…that…FOP! How DARE he mistreat his friend…Erik needs to get back at him…there's nothing I can do anymore…or….is there?!?!?! heheheh.' Renée thought.

After the fop turned to yell for his friend, Renée ran as quickly as she could, on the planks, to the male chorus's dressing room, where Ash and Jess were trying to catch up with a few hours of sleep. Shaking them awake, Renée sat down on the floor and explained what she saw in the theatre. After five minutes of explaining that they needed Erik's help with the next few pranks, that Renée thought up on her way back to the dressing room, Ash and Jess were completely awake and began to argue immensely.

"But he will try to tie us up again or strangle us or put us in the torture chamber or, even worse, force us to be his maids! Le GASP" Ash was clearly over-reacting at that moment, so hence forth, until she calms down, we shall ignore her, for now at least.

"Alright, Renée, without getting ourselves killed, how do you suppose we should talk to Erik? And you said you saw Raoul-"

"Do NOT say that name!" Renée hissed.

"-alright, the Fop was mistreating his friend. Damn, Renée, why do you have to represent being a true Canadian when we aren't anywhere NEAR Canada, eh?"

"Because I am so patriotic. Now, here's our plan-"

"You mean your plan?!"

"-fine, my plan on how to talk to Erik…" And now, we leave our trio to plan on how to talk to an over zealous, thirty-something-year-old man with an anger management issue, while we go and see what effect the cousins have had on the opera house, where we join the manages (who still are extremely frustrated) who have had dozens of complaints already that day (remember, it's only 3:30 in the morning!)

"What the hell do you want us to do?!?!" Firmen cried.

"Pay the Opera Spirits their price to have these crimes stop!" Buquet sobbed, considering he had now gone without alcohol for 24 hours.

"They seem to want all the stage hands to stop checking the actresses and dancers out, oh and all the dark chocolate in Paris, being covered on fresh strawberries." Firmen argued back.

"But that's an impossible feat!" Andre exclaimed.

"Well, zey seem to want me to ztop zinging! Hmph!" Carlotta stomped out of the office, managing to slam the door close.

"Well, who are we going to replace her with? Someone who can sing better than 'La Carlotta'? IMPOSSIBLE!" Firmen yelled.

"Why are we having this meeting at this hour of the morning anyways?" Meg asked, even though she knew the answer.

"So that the Opera Spirits don't hear us plotting against them! DUH!" Andre stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, they're obviously listening because if you don't know already, ghosts and spirits never sleep and are always listening in." Meg countered, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed so I don't fall on my face exhausted in dance practice because you two brainiacs wouldn't let me sleep, or wait, I think I will stay here."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"So that my mother can yell at the two of you for keeping one of her dancers up so late." Meg said simply. The managers groaned.

"Oh mon Dieu, that's the last thing I want! I don't know about you, Andre, but if I had Madame Giry mad at me, I'd be fearing for my life right about now. Go to bed, Meg." Firmen said.

"I agree with you, Monsieur Firmen, and thank you." And with that, Meg left the room for the 'corps de ballet' dormitory.

"Are we going to get any sleep tonight?" Buquet wailed (A.N. He's quite the whiner without his alcohol, isn't he? Maybe we should give him some cheese with that whine of his!)

"No!" the managers bellowed.

"Why?!? I'm tired!" Buquet whined again.

"Because you have NOTHING to hold against us!" Firmen cried. Buquet groaned.

"Now, what does someone do to get back at something they know nothing about?" Andre said sitting down at his desk and putting his head in his hands in exasperation.

"Well, what kind of complaints have we gotten?" Firmen asked.

"Carlotta has had her poodles shaved, Buquet has had his rum taken away and probably hidden, and Raoul claiming that these spirits are fire demons with a certain taste for his hair. Oh and we have heard these female voices calling our names around the corridors, but when we look, there isn't anyone there." Andre read off a sheet of paper on the desk.

"Wait, go back there a bit. You say you hear female voices?" Buquet asked.

"Yes, just yesterday, a clear female voice whispered me to go into a broom closet down the hall. When I listened closer, the voice seemed to be a better soprano than Carlotta, heaven forbid that she hears that!" Firmen said.

"Alright, so they are female." Buquet said.

"How do we know that there are more than one?" Andre asked.

"They signed their letter to me 'Spirits', only multiple people would sign a letter in plural." Firmen stated.

"Well, there can't be that many of them running around. Definitely less than ten." Buquet said.

"I agree, but we can't underestimate there girls. They are obviously very smart and know how to get in our minds." All of a sudden, a letter swept underneath the door of the manager's office. Picking it up, Andre noticed that the seal, in red wax, was a skull. "Great, we also have the Opera Ghost on our tail as well." He groaned. Opening the letter, Andre noticed that there were holes in the paper from when pressure of the hand holding the quill pierced it.

_Dear managers of my opera house,_

_There seems to be three females who are causing a disturbance in my place of the Arts. I require them to be found, bound tightly, and placed in Madamoiselle Christine Daae's dressing room under losk and key. As well, make sure that all three of them are at different corners and tightly attached to any furniture that would refuse to move, not close to each other as one of them has the ability to undo knots quickly. Have this done today or suffer my displeasure._

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_O.G._

Stumbling down into a chair, Andre had paled considerably. If the Opera Ghost had something against theses women, then it wasn't just them who had mysterious things happen to them.

We will now leave the managers and Buquet alone to ponder this thought for awhile and return to our three heroines in the hallway outside Carlotta's dressing room. They had apparently calmed Ash down and had concocted three perfect plans. Entering the room as quietly as possible, the three girls found Carlotta's closet where she kept all her corsets. No, you may all be wondering, how do Carlotta's corsets have anything to do with getting revenge on Raoul? Well, it seemed like a good warm up prank to teach the entire Opera House not to mess with teenaged girls in a fury.

Pulling out the strung needle out of her hair, where it seemed to be the safest place to put something that sharp, Renée pulled one of the corsets to her lap. Threading the needle the corset to attach two sides a centimetre (A.N. the size of an index finger) apart together to cinch the corset tighter. The result; one diva thinking she's getting fat! And knowing girls who freak out about their weight, Renée knew that Carlotta would blow up…hence, giving the managers more of a head ache. Between the three of them, the cousins managed to do the entire collection of corsets that Carlotta had in less then two hours. Replacing them exactly the way that the corsets were before the girls had trifled with them and closing the door, the trio went back to the male's chorus's dressing room, seeing as nobody had discovered them there yet.

Stage one was complete. Two remain.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**Alright, now I get the chance to make my entire sorry speech for going AWOL for awhile there! I am truly deeply sorry and I hope this chapter is one of many I will be writing soon because I find that without having musical theatre rehearsals on my hands, I have all this spare time to write!**

**Hope all of you guys liked the longest chapter so far! It's the first of many! Just not tonight!**

**Until next time, which will probably be latter on this week,**

**SOPROL**


	10. Chapter 10 Phase two complete!

**Dedicated to Mezzo Princess****, Trisanor, Meadowlark's Songs, and PhantomoftheShadows because they reviewed! I'm sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner!...like almost a year ago! I've been busy, heartbroken, stressed and busy!**

**PLEASE R&****R!!! They are ALWAYS much appreciated! ******

**Disclaimer: All I own are the pranks, the cousins and the plot in which these tie into place! I don't own the phantom unfortunately ******** .**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" This earth-shattering shriek came from, you guessed it, Carlotta. "I'm gettinga zo FAT!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Let's just say she didn't exactly appreciate having her corsets not fit her rather chubby form. Yet, the ones who pulled the prank were on the floor, laughing their asses off! Granted that the floor our favourite trio were on was seven stories below Carlotta's dressing room but the sound was getting the message across perfectly clear! Our three heroines were on their way to talk with Erik about Raoul. That was stage two. Raoul needed to be taught a lesson for messing with friendship!

So here we were, three hours before the show that night, the cousins getting only about four hours of sleep, and Carlotta freaking out because nothing fit her anymore and it certainly wasn't going to be the cousins who got blamed for this. If anything, Carlotta would blame the managers, who, let me remind you, are trying to find the cousins and are miserably failing at it. Renée was leading Ash and Jessie down to Erik's house for, again, lack of a better word to have a talk with the hormonal adult with an anger management problem.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Renée?" Jess asked, bringing up the rear.

"Positive, how many times have I watched the movie? No…wait…scratch that…how many times have I read the book? Countless, remember? Now hush, I actually want to get into his house before I die at the end of the Punjab lasso, and the way you're heading is that we're all going to die that way before we even get in sight of the lair." Renée answered in a hushed tone. The dim light was easy for her to see through yet it was extremely difficult for her friends as they didn't train their eyes to see in all light.

"This is too creepy. How do we know Erik's not following us right now and not listening to our conversation right now?" Ash asked quietly quite awhile later.

"Oh, good question. Why don't you answer me why you are trying to sneak onto my property?" The three girls spun around only to come face to face with the subject of their conversation; Erik. Let's just say, he didn't look too happy.

"We came to offer a temporary truce in between of you and us three." Renée said in as much of a stubborn voice she could muscle up…which was, granted, pretty stubborn and menacing.

"And why would I want to call a truce in between of you three women and myself? It seems as if you are at my mercy right now." Erik shot back.

"We will try to refrain from pulling pranks on you and try to contain our insane laughter after we pull something off on someone else and it's really funny." Renée said. Erik stared at her as if she was growing a second nose on her face right then and there.

"Why should I believe that you are telling the truth?" Erik asked. "You have already screwed me up once and you said that Christine was going to be mine! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU THIS TIME?!?!" Erik's voice rose to nothing short of a roar yet still Renée didn't react to his overreaction.

"So? You tied me up. Why should I give you my ideas for getting Christine to be yours? Why should I not attack you right now and torture you and tie you up until you are insane?" Renée shot back, fury blazing in her eyes. Erik quickly and discretely backed up, how; I'm not quite sure.

"We'll have to compromise soon if we want to do everything before tonight." Ash whispered to Renée.

"Why? What's tonight?" Erik asked and Renée rolled her eyes.

"How could the supposed owner of the opera house NOT know what is happening tonight?!?!" Renée screamed clearly frustrated at Erik's lack of a memory of things happening that night. "Only the most perfect prank is being pulled off that would have Miss Screech-A-Lot not wanting to return to the opera…ever!" She turned and walked a few feet in frustration.

"…." Erik stared at the insane, short woman who was a walking blueprint of pranks against all.

"I don't think he gets it, Renée." Jessie stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! That was clearly needed!" Renée said sarcastically.

"What did you do to Carlotta?" Erik said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Hemmed all her corsets to be too small for her so that she believes that she is gaining weight, then we put hair dye in her shampoo so that tonight when she tries to wash her hair it will turn pink, which will cause her to leave the opera house because nobody can make a wig fast enough for the performance and she has to perform in her own hair and not rely on a hair dress or wig to cover it up." Renée said proudly, creating one very long sentence!

"That's brilliant! Where did you get the idea?" Erik said.

"People were constantly dying their hair in our time so I thought to keep the hair dye with me if I ever needed it." Renée said, pushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh and Renée always loved the colour pink." Ash added.

"I would have never guessed that one." Erik replied with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anything I can do to help?" He supplied.

Renée thought about it for a few moments and then smiled quite menacingly. "Do you know a liquid that can destroy a voice within seconds?"

"Yes…why?"

"I need you to put said liquid into a certain, off-key soprano who screeches more than she sings, water spray bottle during tonight's performance of Il Muto." Renée turned around and stared Erik in the eyes, smiling like a maniac.

"Sure…anything else?" the submission in Erik's voice was hard not to miss. It was like he had given all of his will to Renée.

"Don't freak out now but Raoul de Chagny will be sitting in box five tonight…" Renée turned around and started to walk the remainder of the way back to Erik's lair, leaving a stunned Erik behind until…

"Wait…what?"

"Just get mad at him during the performance, interrupting said performance. Carlotta will then stomp off to get water sprayed in her mouth to make her "sound better"." Renée lifted her hands and did air quotations with her index and middle finger on both hands. "If you succeed on getting the liquid that will destroy her voice in there, she will then have her voice crack embarrassingly enough during the performance."

"You have really thought of everything, haven't you?" Erik said, following Renée all the way to his lair. (A.N. thought about ending it here but since I haven't updated in a year, I shall continue)

"She always does." Ash piped in.

"Always?" Erik asked.

"Always." Jess said.

"And she…" Ash supplied.

"Always gets…" Jess continued.

"Stressed about everything…" Ash countered.

"Which is where we come in…" Jess stated.

"We keep her calm." They both finished.

Erik looked at them weirdly. He had heard that women can read minds but not this quickly. They were finishing each other's sentences.

"No, Erik, we cannot read minds. You just reiterated your thoughts aloud if you must know. Also, we are cousins who are also friends. We have spent numerous hours together. We KNOW each other's brain and what they would say next." René said, walking through the kitchen door of Erik's lair. The rest followed. Erik was dumbstruck.

"Now, here's what's going to happen tonight…." René started.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Let's fast forward until that night's performance. Everything was in place, Joseph Buquet was paying attention to his work like he was supposed to, Carlotta was being a stinking prima donna about everything, and the managers were running with their heads cut off, trying to get everyone in place. Renée was stationed on the ropes high above the stage, Erik was somewhere…probably getting his anger properly channeled towards the Viscount, while Jess was hidden behind a plant just outside of box five, waiting for Raoul to enter and be distracted by the performance enough for her to lock him in the box, and Ash had the voice destroying liquid and was waiting for the perfect moment to drug Carlotta's water. The performance started and everything was going as planned, for the managers at least, until Erik's booming voice echoed through the auditorium. Ash used this opportunity to drug Carlotta's water and Jess locked firmly the door to box five.

"I BELIEVE I REQUESTED THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY!!!" Renée heart swelled as she heard this. It was exactly as she had rehearsed with him. Erik actually sounded angry!

Carlotta then freaked out at Christine because she breathed.

"A toad, madame? Perhaps it is YOU who are the toad." Erik said, his voice echoed again. Carlotta then stomped off to have her mouth sprayed by the drugged water. Upon returning, she then did her infamous coak! Embarrassed beyond belief, Carlotta ran from the stage never to return again.

Meanwhile, Erik and the cousins returned to Erik's lair, leaving the mess entirely in the managers' incapable hands. A job well done, and phase two of Renée's three part plan was completed.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**YAY! Another chapter!!! **

**Also, this story has hit over 1000 hits!!! WOOHOO GUYS!!!!**

**Please Review!**

**SOPROL**


	11. Chapter 11 Set up for Phase three

**Dedicated to my lovely reviewers; PhantomoftheShadows, Selenia Rosedark, Trisanor, and Meadowlark's Songs. They really brightened my days!**

**PLEASE R&****R!!! They are ALWAYS much appreciated! ******

**Sorry if this chapter scares you a bit! I wasn't in the greatest state of mind when I was writing it….You have been warned that someone who hasn't been pranked, may have pranked herself.**** Well, at least at the beginning...since this chapter is the longest to say sorry that the wait for this chapter was so long. **

**Disclaimer: ****I wish I owned the Phantom of the Opera…maybe then I would be able to afford the university I am going to…**

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

Renée paced around the halls outside of Erik's house in frustration. They had been living there for a whole week without any fuss from anyone. Well, granted that Erik needed them to get Christine to fall in love with him…but how? Renée pondered. It had been a whole week without playing any pranks on anyone in the Opera house, and the inactivity was killing Renée. The only thing she wanted to do was prank everything into the way she wanted it to be. She needed to do SOMETHING or else she would go insane!

Stooping down to pick up a rock that caught her eye, Renée started to hum the Italian melody she sang before singing 'Think of Me' and winding up in 1888. Letting her mind get wrapped up in all thought of the melody, Renée went back into the house, throwing the rock lightly in the air and letting it fall back into the palm of her hand. Erik was playing the organ again, composing Don Juan Triumphant. Renée stopped humming as she entered his music room where the organ was. Erik was once again too enwrapped in his music and didn't notice her letting herself in. Walking over, Renée took the music he'd written down from in front of the organ and took them to the sofa, reading the music as she walked. Erik obviously didn't notice this action until her hit a particular stroke of genius but couldn't find his music to write in down.

"There is something wrong with this." Renée said simply. Erik jumped a mile into the air and spun around to see Renée frowning at his masterpiece.

"What the hell is wrong with it? It's perfect, describes my love to Christine perfectly." Erik said proudly yet annoyed.

"Don't you think it's a little creeper-ish?" Renée asked as if stating the obvious.

"No, wait…what does creeper-ish mean?" Renée rolled her eyes at this.

"It means that you are being too obvious about your feelings about her, and telling them to her in a song in front of a huge audience doesn't help her cope with the emotion she is feeling inside. What I propose is another date between the two of you. I know she loved that necklace so maybe give her the ruby bracelet that we got on the first day that we met. Oh, and I suggest that you take her out walking around in the moonlight, after you give her some more roses. Only a dozen blood red roses though, don't want her scared off…" Renée went off on a rant about everything needed for this date.

"Renée….Renée?...Renée!....RENÉE!... Okay, this is impossible. Ashleigh? Jessica? Could you come here?" Erik called through the house. A few moments later, two very angry teen girls stormed into the music room, Renée was still ranting, starting to talk at an insane speed now. Her words were almost incomprehensible.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!" bellowed Jess. "MY NAME IS JESS OR JESSIE! NEVER JESSICA!!!"

"MY NAME IS ASH! ASHLEIGH IS TOO WORDY FOR EVERYDAY USE!" Ash was about to spontaneously combust.

"Why do you girls not like the longer versions of your names? They really are lovely." Erik tried to reason…an impossible feat, if he knew anything of teenaged girls…especially in the state that they were in.

"I hate it because it's not the name that my mother gave me, but people assume my name is Jessica when it really is only Jessie. I shortened it to Jess." Jess, not Jessica, stomped to the sofa that Renée was sitting on, still talking to herself.

"Anyways, the reason that I called the two of you lovely ladies in here," Erik was now trying to use flattery. "Is that I can't seem to get Renée to stop ranting about this date that I'm supposed to be taking Christine on. A little help, please?" Erik's eyes filled with pleading. For a few minutes, Ash and Jess just sat there, thinking about Erik's plead for help.

"You have tried interrupting her? That usually works." Ash asked, staring at Renée.

"Yes, and it didn't work." Erik said exasperatedly.

"Then she is drunk." Jess said simply. "Nothing we can do until she sobers up."

"What do you mean drunk? Where would she get the alcohol?" Erik asked. Jess and Ash looked at each other, then back at Erik.

"Did we ever tell you about the time we took a certain person's rum?" Jess asked.

"No, but I have heard that the Opera Spirits took Buquet's secret stash of rum."

"Then we're telling you now. We are the Opera Spirits. Renée formulated a plan to scare Buquet so he wouldn't look for you when you were spying on Christine. This plan included the theft of his rum. Obviously she took some and drank some….probably not even a half a bottle though. She's a very light drunk." Ash explained. Erik just looked at them.

"How? The lock wasn't forced on his safe and there wasn't any disturbance on the dust on the floor besides his foot prints or anything?" Erik asked, stupefied.

"Renée picked the lock with a bobby pin, hanging from the rafters that lie above the safe. We held her legs across the beam so she wouldn't fall. Also, she has surprisingly a lot of core body strength and upper body strength." Jess said. Suddenly, Renée stopped talking and just stared at the rock in her hand. The three sober ones in the room, namely Erik, Jess and Ash, stared at Renée in astonishment.

"Yep, she's drunk." Ash confirmed.

"How can you tell she's truly drunk? I mean, it's not like she was slurring her words and she isn't swaying like a normal person drunk would be." Erik said.

"She never slurs her words and she has surprisingly a lot of balance for one who is drunk. Nobody can really explain why though." Jess said.

"You know I can hear you guys." Renée said, still staring at the rock. "And yes, I drank some of the rum that we hid in the torture chamber, so what? It's not like we were going to give it back to Buquet."

"Are you sure she's drunk?" Erik asked, doubtful that Renée was actually inebriated.

"Positive. Okay, Renée? I need you to give me the music pages. It's really important and if you don't, no more pranking people for a week." Ash said, trying to act the adult in the situation. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"No."

"No? Are you sure you want to give up your pranking rights for a whole week?" Ash asked.

"….no….?" Renée said in a kind of questioning her own sanity kind of way.

"Good, she hasn't had that much to drink, she's sobering up." Jess murmured to Erik while slowly pulling him and herself away from Renée.

"Renée, I'm going to play one note on the piano. I want you to sing the note back." Ash said walking over to the piano in the room. Erik had both a piano and an organ in his music room, so as to hear the notes in two different lights, so to speak. Hitting a high C above high C above middle C, Ash looked at Renée who had her face scrunched up in concentration, trying to get the note just right in her mind. A while later, a note whistled through the house, a perfectly pitched high C above high C above middle C coming out of Renée's open mouth. Ash smiled.

"Alright, she's all better now." Ash exclaimed. Erik stared at Renée like some abomination.

"What just happened?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Renée sometimes gets drunk, but she has a very active mind. Therefore, her mind tries to function through the alcohol. By getting her to think, anyone can get her sober enough to work with in a couple of minutes. I just made her think of her voice lessons with her teacher back at home, something that Renée has to concentrate on a lot to make every note sound good." Ash explained to Erik. Erik just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Okay, Renée, I want you to explain your idea for a date for Erik and Christine in as little amount of words as possible."

"Well, my idea was the Erik would invite Christine to go walking in the moonlight where he will tell her he is starting to have feelings for her and then give her that ruby bracelet that we bought. Then he will bring her back to the Opera house and escort her to the ballet dormitories and leave her there like the perfect gentleman we all know he is." Renée explained.

"See, there, wasn't that less painful for everyone?" Jess said in a sickly sweet tone.

"How was it painless? If I remember correctly, you were the ones to screech in my ears just a little while ago." Erik asked.

"You deserved it since you did not call us by our names." Ash defended.

"Yes, I did." Erik said defensively.

"Wait just a second." Renée belted. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, while you were on your drunken rant about nothing, I called your cousins in here to help me get my music back, which I still haven't gotten back, and they just started to scream at me about not pronouncing their names right." Erik said as if he was in the right.

"Okay, Jess, Ash, want to clarify any points on that?" Renée asked turning to stare down her cousins.

"What Erik failed to mention was that he called me Ashleigh, and Jess, Jessica." Ash clarified.

"You idiot," Renée finally said after a few moments of silence. "I would hope that after two weeks since meeting us that you would find the obvious thing called we get back at anyone who disrespects anyone else, especially ourselves! Meaning, I have no mercy for you. Ash and Jess will get their revenge and when they do, don't come to me to seek refuge for I can guarantee that I won't defend you unless your life was on the line, which probably won't happen." Erik paled a couple of shades. "Which leads us to the next order of business: you and Christine; have you talked to her recently?"

"Yes, I talked to her this morning at her voice lesson. I complimented her on her dress since I assume that that will help me get her to like me." Erik said.

"Good, good, tomorrow morning, go ask her out on that moonlit walk tomorrow night. Ash, Jess and I will figure out another prank for the managers since I'm bored out of my mind. Also, I have to figure out what on earth is so wrong sounding about your Don Juan Triumphant, which I'll do later." Renée looked each person in the eyes as she talked to each one. "Everyone clear about their duties?"

"I still don't see what is so wrong about my master piece. It sounds perfect to me." Erik grumbled.

"It's creepy. I thought we went through this already. Anything else?" She glared at Erik as if daring him to answer positively, stating that something else that needed clarifying. After a few minutes of silence and no other protests, Renée nodded. "Okay, we have today to plan and set up what we are planning for tomorrow. We'll meet later to discuss how everything is falling into place later." Renée then turned, the music still in her hand, and left the room, her cousins close behind her, all of them leaving a stunned Erik in their wake.

**SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS**

**YAY! Another chapter!!! **

**Please Review!**

**SOPROL**


	12. Chapter 12 A Moonlight walk

**Dedicated to**** my lovely reviewers, Meadowlark's Songs and ****silentm00n, as they both reviewed the last chapter…and to J as they commented on chapter eight. **

**PLEASE R&****R!!! They are ALWAYS much appreciated! **

_**Also, this chapter may not be as funny as the others as my funny muse seems to be on vacation. However, I have realized that this serious chapter is necessary for my planned plot. The humour will return for the next chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: ****Still broke poor and going to be soon even more in debt with more student loans, so I don't own the Phantom of the Opera**

****

Erik paced in the hallway behind Christine's mirror, waiting for his queen to return to her dressing room after the performance. He was not writing his music to Christine to be creeper-ish, using the words of Renée. Ugh, the thought of those three girls, Renée in particular, was aggravating his last hold on sanity. And the fact that SHE had his precious music and was changing it to suit her wishes was driving his last nerve through the floor. Ugh, he had had it with her. He was going to take revenge.

Whilst this was going on, Renée was sitting on her perch, listening to the performance, with the music in one hand and a pen in the other. Nobody believed her when she said that listening to other pieces of music helped her compose music, so here she was, escaping everyone with the help of her sanctuary. Putting her pen to the paper every once in awhile, Renée gazed out to the packed audience. She thought it was kind of cool how people would pay insane amounts of money to get "the best seats" in the theatre, when really it doesn't matter since the performance is more musical than visual. The acoustics in the opera made every seat sound like "the best seats", making Renée smile to herself; as she considered where she was "the best seat" as nobody was bothering her. Here she was alone to plot havoc against the people whom she had dreamt of pranking for years.

Looking down at the music again, Renée thought about the tune she wanted for this piece, one of love, compassion, trust, loyalty. Trying to incorporate all this was proving to be difficult as she wrestled with her need of making this music sound different than every other love song out there. Making slight adjustments to some of the stanzas, Renée gazed at the huge chandelier hanging a few meters in front of her. The lights made her think about why she loved to prank people: the thrill of not getting caught, the humour of humility, the revenge against those who have wronged those she loves. Renée made it part of her motto to never prank without reason.

_Flashback and Renée's POV_

'_The stupid idiot. Who did he think he was to ever mess with my cousin like that? To take her to the junior dance and to break up with her with the aid of the DJ's mic. That despicable boy will rue the day that he ever messed with my family.' I thought as I fastened the straps of my running weight bag to my back. Inside the bag, however, were not weights, but rather the tools I needed to make that boy flee town and to never return. _

_Leaving my house as quietly as I could, since my mom had expressively forbid me from getting revenge, but this was necessary. Nobody disrespected my family and was proud enough to live in the same town again. As I ran down the street at three o'clock in the morning, I went over the check list that was made up for this to work out perfectly; the permission from the police to simply humiliate him via use of the local paper, the permission to be out without a guardian this late from the police, the USB port that contained the embarrassing evidence against HIM, and my cell phone. I never left home without it. _

_I quickly ran over to the newspaper's office, over five kilometres away from my house, so it took me about thirty minutes. Once there, I opened the door with my bobby pin, picking the lock, but knew that I had both the paper's permission and the police's permission to do so. It was great to be one of the most influential people in a small town. Entering, I sat down at my desk. Okay, yes, I have a key, but I wanted to try my skills with lock picking. Booting up the computer, I plugged in the USB port that had all the evidence I needed to destroy this guy's reputation. Incorporating the font to make the entire paper tie into what I had already worked on, I saved and sent the entire paper to the presses to be printed the next day, under an anonymous name: The Opera Spirit. I had always used that name whenever I didn't want anyone to know who was responsible for something. Turning off my computer, I made sure that everything was in place for later so when I did meet my boss, who had agreed with me doing this, I would be able to tell her that everything went according to the plan I had already discussed with her. _

_Leaving the building quickly, I made sure that I re-locked the doors. I put on my back pack on and ran home, knowing that I would never let anyone to disrespect anyone that I loved ever again. _

_End of Flashback and of Renée's POV_

Ever since that day in grade eleven, Renée had been pranking people, since she felt it was her sworn duty to get vengeance for those who could not, dragging her cousins along with her insane plans at points in time. Putting her pen to the music once more, Renée changed the key signature from being minor to major, since major has a much positive kind of feel and sound than minor.

Looking out to the audience once more, Renée saw Raoul, who had another head-full of blond hair. _Damn, must have gotten another wig._ _ Oh well, I can burn that one too._ She thought, biting on the end of the pen. _And he's back in Erik's box! The nerve of that little prat. Oh, there he goes again, adjusting his hair and, IS THAT LIPGLOSS???? AND AS THE PERFORMANCE IS GOING ON?!?!?! I thought he was kind of honourable, but this just proves he's no more honourable than a pig in the mud. _Renée narrowed her eyes, glaring at the stupid fop who thought that the performance was a place to redo his appearance.

Grabbing a blank piece of paper, Renée decided to write a note to the mangers.

_Dear stupid, idiotic managers,_

_I want to open your eyes to the disrespectful state of your precious patron. You would think that one who endorses the arts would also have the decency to not groom himself in the middle of the performance. I suggest that you take immediate action and refuse him to endorse the opera, or to observe or, even better, to enter on the grounds of the opera house. I want this done by sunrise._

_Sincerely yours,_

_One Extremely Annoyed Opera Spirit _

Renée folded the letter and put it aside for delivery later on in the evening. Everything here was getting a little ridiculous in her eyes, for example, her sending messages to the managers as if she was Erik.

Putting all the papers and the pen back into her back pack, Renee looked down once more onto the performance; everyone was giving Christine a standing ovation. A pang of jealousy rain through Renée's veins, but still, she smiled slightly, proud of the job a fellow performer gave. Picking up the back pack and putting it on her back, Renée made her way back down to the lair, avoiding everyone. The last thing she wanted was someone to talk to her as she was still frustrated at the music, and her failed attepts to make it not sound creeper-ish.

Once down in the lair, Renée went to the room that her and her cousins had declared as theirs. Opening the door, she noticed that her cousins weren't in the room. _'Perfect.'_ she thought. Lying down on the bed, Renée stared at the ceiling, figuring out how on earth everything was going to work out. There was no clear way of how she and her cousins were supposed to get back to the future, and Christine and Erik's relationship was rocky at best. Also, Renée was getting worried that the whole space time continuum would be screwed up because of them messing around with the past. Glancing over to the bed-side table, she noticed that the bottle of hair-spray was sitting there, as if tempting her to get out of her slump and to go and burn some more of Raoul's hair. Grinning evilly to herself, Renée decided to go on her own adventure.

Raoul was just wandering his way down to Christine's dressing room after the performance. The halls had cleared while he was in the box fixing his hair. While passing under the same beam he had his first hair-burning, Raoul shivered. He still had nightmares about that god-awful time, and the laughter that ensued was stuck in his head, repeating as if taunting him that he was never safe.

Passing under the next two beams, Raoul started to notice a smell in the air; a slight fruit smell with the slight tinge of burning hair. Reaching up with his hand, Raoul felt a slight burning sensation on the palm of his hand. Bringing his hand to his face, the skin on his hand was an angry red and was starting to swell quite profusely. Cursing his luck, Raoul quickly removed the wig and started to stomp on it, trying to smother the flames while a slight chuckle could just barely be heard in the air.

The managers were beside themselves. They had received another angry, rather terrifying note from the Opera Spirits...and they were too stupid to figure out that the letter was only signed by the Opera Spirit. What on earth were they going to do? On one hand, they could follow the Opera Spirits' advice slash demands and refuse to allow Raoul to be anywhere near the Opera House, but that would involve giving up their only source of funding that mostly went to the Opera Ghost. Also, they would walk out at the end of the day with less money than they made in the scrap metal business.

On the other hand, however, they could ignore said advice slash demands and have to face the wrath of the Opera Spirits who have the entire Opera House spooked.

Erik smiled to himself. Christine, who was currently getting dressed for their moonlight walk, was truly excited to go with him on this walk. He blessed his luck when it came to the cousins who had fallen into his presence. They had truly helped him when it came to Christine, but it still annoyed him that they liked to play lots of jokes on the whole Opera House.

"I'm done." Christine said shyly, walking out from behind the changing screen. She looked beautiful, wearing a simple white dress that accentuated her tiny waist, but was modest with the neckline. She shuffled her feet to her chaise where her cloak laid draped across the back. Her cloak was a nice dark blue, complimenting her skin quite nicely in Erik's opinion. Grabbing her cloak, she put it on her back and clipped the clasp closed and laid it to rest against her throat where Erik's first gift, the necklace with the pendant of silver, rested glistening in the candle light.

Coming out of the mirror, Erik handed his custom single rose wrapped in a black ribbon to his beauty. Once she accepted it with a smile and placed it on her boudoir, Erik offered his arm to her. Christine accepted with a smile.

****

**Okay, so a little different than what I usually do, but I still think it's decent...maybe...**

**Please Review!**** It let's me know that people actually are still reading and like or hate this story.**

**SOPROL**


End file.
